


Red

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: A reimagining of Shadows past.Specifically Maria's death





	

The alarm was blaring as Shadow and Maria ran down the corridor. Red lighs parallel to each other were flashing all the while. Stopping at their destination, a door reading -escape pods-

Putting in the code Shadow could hear the stomping of feet behind them, hurriedly he dragged Maria inside closing the door after. Then smashing the doors controls hoping it would buy them time. Maria ran up to the escape pods controls setting in a lounge sequence, seconds passed by before they heard the door being pounded on. "This is G.U.N forces give us the hedgehog", Shadow looked towards Maria hoping she was nearly done. The pounding was getting more intense with every second that passes by, till Shadow heard the door about to give way. Fear was prominent on his face then he felt his arm being dragged towards the pod. Looking back he saw Maria get into the pod followed by him, sitting her lap it was then it hit him. They were going to get away, and live together on earth. He could hear the sequence counting down and the pods door closing. He squeezed Maria's arm, Maria returning the gesture. Closing his eyes he snuggle back into Maria's warm cheat feeling safe.

Suddently the sounds of the door being torn from its hedges echoed throughout the room. G.U.N forces rushing in and taking aim, Shadow opened his eyes when he felt Maria flip their positions using her back as a shield. Red irises dilated as they looked over Maria's shoulder noticing G.U.N forced getting into position to shoot. Shadow knew what was to come next, but he stared unflinchingly as gun shots rang through the room.

Maria's body convulsed profusely as bullets entered into her back. Blood gushed out down her back staining her blue dress and producing a puddle underneath. The pods door closed completely, G.U.N forces still shooting at the closed pod was the last thing Shadow saw before the endless abyss of space took over his vision.

Shadow was in shock still staring out the pod towards the stars. Maria met her forehead with his and looked into his eyes, snapping him into attention. Staring into the others eyes Maria smiled Shadow, "I beg of you, give them a chance to be happy" blood began to leak from her lips, but she continued "Bring hope to humanity." Maria backed away and coughed, blood sprinkling into her hand. She knew she didn't have much time left, she could feel herself getting lightheaded. Shadow watched, the words she spoke spiraling around his head, Maria brought him into a tight hug.

Hugging back he could feel her strength diminishing by the second till she went limp in his arms. Staring pass her towards space Shadow hugged her righted and he felt tears roll down his face. He snuggled his face into her neck as sobs wracked his body, sniffling he closed his eyes and hugged onto her limp body tighter. Shadows weeping wails was the only thing heard as the pod plummeted towards earth.


End file.
